Gameplay Modes
There are currently 4 Gameplay Modes in Left 4 Dead, and 8 Gameplay Modes in Left 4 Dead 2. Campaign :DUMB MAX. DIE MAX. BURN MAX. HATE MAX. END MAX 2013. FAT MAX. :GAY MAX. '' Single Player FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX FUCK MAX Survival DUMB MAX, KILL MAX. FUCK MAX Versus :''Play as the Survivors or the Infected in an online Versus Mode game. :Available in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 Versus is the basic competitive mode for the Left 4 Dead series: two separate teams of four players take turns playing as the Survivors and the Infected competing for the most points. In Left 4 Dead, points are only awarded to teams playing as the survivors. Points are calculated by the amount of health left in each player and how far the team got; however in Left 4 Dead 2, points are still only awarded to the survivors but no longer use the amount of health left in each survivor in the score, instead of just seeing how far each survivor got before they died (Unless they made it to the safe room). The points possible for the chapter is the same for both teams. Should both teams make it to the safe room, then the Tie Breaker calculates how much damage each team did to the opposing team, awarding 25 points to the winner. Before a game starts the lobby leader chooses a specific campaign to play and the players can choose which team to play on by choosing whether to start as infected or survivors. For help as Infected or Survivors, review some tactics. Versus can be done without the need of Xbox Live, but you must have 2 players to do this. Realism Versus :You can't see each other, but they can see you. :Available in Left 4 Dead 2 Realism Versus is a game mode that combines Versus and Realism. It was the first Mutation to be released for Left 4 Dead 2, but due to positive feedback from the community, was made an official game mode as of May 21st, 2010. Realism Versus follows the normal rules of Versus mode in terms of gameplay style and scoring, but makes things harder for the Survivors as they are bound to Realism rules, such as lack of Survivor glows, or the Witch being able to instantly kill Survivors. Though Realism Versus will appear in the main menu, you cannot play it unless you have downloaded The Passing. Realism :In a REAL apocalypse, good teamwork is all you'll have left. :Available in Left 4 Dead 2 :Main Article: Realism Realism can be played on any difficulty setting. This mode removes the survivor halos usually shown around players through walls. Also, halos only appear if you are close enough to do their action (such as grabbing a weapon or pressing a switch). Realism mode also makes bodyshots less effective as Common Infected can take more damage. The only weapon that can kill regardless where it hits is the M60 (where it causes body parts to explode) and the Magnum Pistol. Rescue closets are removed, making the defibrillator the only way to revive dead Survivors out in the open until you reach the safe house, where they will respawn again. Witches kill instantly on any difficulty (with the exception of Easy or against an incapacitated survivor) and are impossible to Cr0wn. Speech bubbles over the Survivors are disabled when speaking via the microphone, although the speech bubble still appears above the character's icon. Unless one has an eye on the icons, knowing who speaks and spotting a talking teammate can be tough unless you can recognize that person's voice. Overall, this gameplay mode was created to take the teamwork factor that made the Left 4 Dead series famous to the next level. Realism can also be played by creating your own lobby. Scavenge :Play as the Survivors or the Infected in a round-based competitive match. :Available in Left 4 Dead 2 Scavenge is a competitive gameplay mode in Left 4 Dead 2. It is a round based game in which Survivors have a limited amount of time to find up to 21 gas cans to fuel up a generator (or car), while fighting against player-controlled Special Infected much like in a Versus game. Scavenge Mode bears a close resemblance to Payload, a game mode in the popular valve game "Team Fortress 2". After all the survivors are incapacitated or the time runs out, the teams switch sides. Which ever team collects most gas cans wins a round and which ever team wins the most rounds wins the game. If both teams collect the same number of gas cans, the team that collected them the fastest wins that round. Scavenge can also be played without Xbox Live, but this needs 1 player as the Survivor and 1 player as the Infected. Mutations :Available in Left 4 Dead 2 Mutations are tweaks and changes to the normal game rules. They can be for any game mode, which will be introduced each week by Valve on the in-game blog. Details for the next Mutation are revealed on at the same time the Mutation is released on Friday, via the blogs. On regular intervals Valve initiates a "Favorite Mutation" survey, and winners are put back into the cycle. The first Mutation released, Realism Versus, achieved enough positive feedback from the community that it was turned into a permanent gameplay mode. To see the order of Mutations released since it was announced, please see the main article. Mutation must need Xbox Live in order to play. Category:Content *